DESCRIPTION: This is an application for renewal of grant T32-MH018870, Training in Schizophrenia and Psychotic Disorders: From Animal Models to Patients (continuously funded since 1988). In the past 10 years, 28 fellows have been selected to enter the training program: 39% MDs, 21% MD/PhDs, 11% Clinical Psychologists, and 29% Basic Science PhDs. 43% of fellows have been recruited from the Columbia Psychiatry Residency program, 43% have been women, and 7% have been either an Underrepresented Minority or Disadvantaged trainee. The graduation rate of the fellowship has been 95% over the last 10 years (19/20). Currently, there are 6 fellows: 2 third-year, 3 second-year and 1 in the first year of training; 2 new fellows have been accepted to begin before the end of 2014-both psychiatrists and one an MD/PhD. Of the 19 fellows who have graduated the program in the past 10 years, 12 (63%) have been awarded K awards and 4 K award submissions are currently in preparation or under review from current fellows or very recent graduates. 3 graduates (16%) have already received R01s with another 2 listed as key personnel on R01s (including 1 role as a subcontract PI). 2 graduates have received R21s, and several others have applications pending. In total, all 19 graduates have received substantial independent funding including R01s, K awards, R21 awards, NARSAD awards, and grants from New York Stem Cell Science and other funding agencies. Of the 19 graduates, 14 (74%) are in full-time academic research positions: others are involved in research in industry or in clinical administration. In the last submission of this T32, reviewed o 11/16/2009, the committee concluded: Overall, the strengths of this outstanding application significantly outweighed the minor concern [new Program Directors], and the reviewers felt the training program was succeeding in training translational and interdisciplinary researchers within the field of schizophrenia research. The last submission described a training plan that strengthened the opportunities in translational research by enhancement of the didactic teaching program, and through the strategic addition of faculty mentors in this area. Since its renewal, we have taken substantive steps to further improve our training program. Importantly, we have also developed a program to recruit to the Psychiatric Residency at Columbia MD/PhDs whose focus is neuroscience research. This program provides substantial research time and funding during the residency. This program has been a very effective recruitment tool for the residency and also provides a very strong pipeline of MD/PhD physician-scientists for the fellowship. Another development that will enhance recruitment for this T32 and the residency is Columbia's new neuroscience building to be opened in 2016. This building will house approximately 65 neuroscience research labs, 20 of which will be new hires. Thus the training and job opportunities after graduation for fellows will be significantly increased in the near future. There have been substantial advances in the didactic program, and the Program Directors now have 7 years of experience in their positions.